


Rings

by 0blivion



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blurb, F/M, I had to. I'm sorry, I was triggered in Walmart while grocery shopping, Writing practice, hints towards oral, hints towards sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0blivion/pseuds/0blivion
Summary: Two strangers (Julian Devorak and F!OC) are having a moment together. Things are alluding to getting steamy.





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, haha.
> 
> My roommate said something about my ring, and how I shouldn't wear it while I'm with him (jokingly, of course). He did an action that made me visualize a moment - so I wrote it out to get some practice in.

She took Julian's hand and drew it slowly to her mouth. She planted soft kisses to his palm and trailed them all over; praising his wrist, the heel of his palm, each callus forming on the base of each finger, and paused momentarily when something metal brushed her lip back.

She drew back, examining what had caused her hitch in her movement. Gleaming back at her on Dr. Devorak's finger was a ring:  silver and shiny. It was something that had not seen much wear in its lifetime, the meaning behind him wearing it unknown. Julian noticed her pause and went to speak up for it, fearing what she would assume wrong from its position on his hand.

Instead of hearing his explanation, however, she took his finger back and drew it into her mouth. Julian shuddered at the sudden sensation of something warm  and wet engulfing his finger straight down to his last knuckle. A soft moan pulled itself from his throat as she licked and massaged his finger with her tongue. Julian took his bottom lip in-between his teeth and bit down gently on it.

She looked up, locked eyes with Julian, and as she saw that the blush had spread from his cheeks to down his throat she closed her eyes, pleased. Satisfied with herself, she grabbed the ring with her teeth and eased it past a knuckle and trailed her lips off of his long finger.

Once the ring was completely pulled off leaving his hand barren and slick, she looked back to see Julian's mixed expression of confusion and carnal desire indicated by his skin's hue and questioning eyebrows.

Using her tongue to position the metal in her mouth, she turned to the side and spit it out - projecting it across the room. As it bounced and produced a few metal clangs with each fall to the floor, she turned back to Julian and bit her own lip temptingly at him before letting it meld into a confident smile.


End file.
